rvbfanficrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Tex
Agent Tex: Tex: :"She died in her real life, and that's all the Director ever remembered of her. So now, no matter how tough she is, no matter how hard she fights, she's always going to fail, because that's what she's based on. No matter what she's doing, or what she's trying to accomplish, just when her goal is within her reach, it gets yanked away. Every. Single. Time. Can you imagine what that's like?" :—Epsilon, describing Tex to Washington Freelancer Agent Texas[1] (real name Allison and nicknamed'Tex' for short) is a main character in Red vs. Blue. She is voiced by Burnie Burns in her initial appearance, and Kathleen Zuelchthereafter. Of the eight main characters, Tex was the last to appear, not debuting until Episode 10. Though she is associated with the Blue Team, she is not an official member, but rather a mercenary paid to help them. Her back story and previous affiliation with fellow Blue Team member Church are key elements in the plot. Her common nickname is Tex; according to Church, this is because she is from Texas, and her freelancer codename mirrors this. With her Special Operations training, she is the most competently lethal member of the Blood Gulch cast, with the possible exception of Sheila (who is literally atank). Role in Plot Edit Project FreelancerEdit http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/5/50/Point_Texas.pngTex in Season 9Some time before the events of Red vs. Blue, Tex was part of anexperimental program that implanted artificial intelligence (AI) constructs into the suits of soldiers to enhance military performance. Other known members of this unit are Wyoming,Washington, and York. According to Tex, everyone in the unit was codenamed after one of the 49 then-remaining US states (Florida no longer exists). Her Freelancer code name is Texas (although stating it was Nevada in a sarcastic response to a stupid question ).[1] She is also Church's ex-girlfriend, and were close to being married once, but Tex's unfaithfulness and overall attitude ruined that. It is also apparent that she has known Church since at least high school. In her missions, she uses a voice distorter to make her voice sound like a man's. She was secretly at the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility and planted a transmitter to the Mother of Inventions MAC cannon, destroying the Oil Rig. http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/7/71/Captive_Audience.pngTex battles Wyoming, York, & Maine during a training match.In the episodeCaptive Audience, she appears as the new recruit of the Project Freelancer, knocking down Agents Wyoming, York and Maine in a training match. The next episode, Introductions, continues the training simulation. Tex easily defeats York, Maine and Wyoming due to their lack of teamwork in the gravity staff and hand-to-hand combat portions. Rounds 3 through 9 consisted of training using lock-down paint. However in the 9th Round Maine and Wyoming begin to use live rounds instead of the lock-down paint. York tries to help Tex but she berates him for abandoning his team. Eventually Wyoming lands a shot on Tex's shoulder causing it to short out and her not being able to use it. However she still is able to best Wyoming and Maine. Maine is not fully disabled by the lock-down paint and fruitlessly attempts to attack Tex, only to be fired on with more lock-down paint. Before his armor hardened completely, Maine managed to throw a live grenade at Tex. Tex effortlessly dodges it and the grenade lands next to a dazed York. http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/3/35/Tex_Season_9_%281%29.pngI don't think talking's your problem. She attempts to save York by hitting him with enough lock-down paint to quickly harden his armor and protect him from the explosion. When the Agents who were watching come down with medics to help York, three black-uniformed men try and help Tex who snaps at them not to touch her and pushes them away. Carolina, watching her, notices her arm spark again and notes this as interesting. She is secretly sent by the Director on the mission to capture the Sarcophogus, where she was planting a transmitter for the Mother of Invention's ''Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. Carolina, York, and Washington see this and Carolina confronts her and realizes that she was also the one who destroyed the oil rig. Before anything happens between the two the team is surrounded by dozens of soldiers. The transmitter activates and the ''Mother of Invention destroys the building. Tex excapes using a jetpack and aids in getting the Sarcophogus onto a Pelican. Once it's secure, she jumps out to continue her mission. She is later seen requesting for F.I.L.S.S. to drop a pod. F.I.L.S.S. won't as a safety protocole but is forced to by the Director. Its revealed that the contents were a motorbike and Rocket Launcher and Tex drives through a window onto the highway with these only to be pursued by two Insurrectionist Warthogs. http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/2/29/Tex_on_Motorbike.pngHell's AngelShe destroys these Warthogs with her Rocket Launcher while still on the motorcycle. She then sees a Hornet attacking Team A and goes on a ramp sending her in the air, and destroys one of the two Hornets attacking them. She is seen again chasing after the remaining Hornet, with a soldier carrying the briefcase, with Team A. Carolina tells York she cannot get it first and the two race. Tex tells Carolina to fall back but she refuses. Tex then throws her motorcycle at the Hornet destroying it but the soldier flies away on his jetpack. Tex is later there when Carolina sees the briefcase in front of her. Tex takes it, contacts command, tells Carolina better luck next time, and jumps off the highway. After the mission, Tex was appointed as No. 1 on the Freelancer leaderboard. Joining the BluesEdit http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/e/ec/Tex_Season_1.pngRed base. Kill everybody. Get the flag back.Tex first appears in Church's flashback about how she killed all of the Blues on Sidewinder (except for him). When she appears atBlue Base, she terrifies Tucker and Caboose, while using the latter as a target. During her assault on Red Base, she sticks a plasma grenade to Donut, and manages to knock out Grif (While Simmonsfaints), but is cornered by Sarge and Lopez, the former uses the butt of his shotgun to knock her out, thus damaging her voice distorter. The Reds are very surprised to find out they were almost defeated by a girl. Church's ghost and the other two Blues, Tucker and Caboose, are then forced to break her out, at which point Church reveals that Tex is his former girlfriend. In exchange for breaking her out, she agrees to aid them for the duration of their time in Blood Gulch. As she repairs Sheila to attack the Reds, Church and the other Blues make a plan to keep her there to remove the AI from her, but when she completes the repairs and begins her attack. It isn't long, however, before she is killed by the Red Team rookie, Donut, who threw a plasma grenade a quarterway across the canyon in revenge for her previously injuring him. Before she dies, she tells Church the AI is gone. http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/d/da/Tex_ambushed.pngTex ambushed.In the miniseries that was focused on Tex, Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind, it is revealed that any bad AIs were to be removed. However, Tex's AI, O'Malley, resisted removal and Tex, with O'Malley still in her system, escaped the facility. Unlike Church, she does not reappear immediately after her death. Season Two begins three months after her death, and she does not appear until halfway through. When she does, she reveals that O'Malley has jumped into Caboose, and she is now driven by an urge to destroy him. To do this, she reasons that forcing him out of Caboose's Mind while everyone in the canyon has their radios off will eliminate him. She enlists Church's aid in driving O'Malley from Caboose's head and sends Tucker to turn off the radios of the Reds, but their plan fails after everyone forgets about a medic named Doc, who was previously abandoned by both teams and knew nothing of the events taking place. Doc then becomes the unwilling host of O'Malley. After forcing the AI out of Caboose's head, Tex disappears until the end of the season, when she possesses the body of a robot built by Sarge as the condition of a surrender. Throughout Season Three, she again devotes herself to eliminating O'Malley, while at the same time protecting Tucker from Wyoming, whom O'Malley has hired. Even when propelled into the future, she is driven to destroy the AI. Lone AdventuresEdit http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/6/6e/Tex_out_of_mind.pngTex in Out of Mind.In Season 4, when the Blue Team is blackmailed into aidingCrunchbite on his own quest, she joins his group in the hopes of gaining Tucker's sword as a reward. However, when the team finds an alien ship, which Tex declares as her own, it is shot down by Wyoming. As a result, Tex pursues him in a fury. This is followed up in Out of Mind, where Tex hunts down Wyoming, hopefully to also find O'Malley in the process and destroy him. She follows him to O'Malley's fortress and, aided by York, a former infiltration specialist, breaks in, only to find O'Malley absent and Wyoming, with two others, lying in wait. The two foot soldiers are quickly dispatched, but York is killed by Wyoming. Tex then corners Wyoming (with help from York's then-fading AI Delta) to find out details of where O'Malley has gone and who he has jumped into. Returning to Blood GulchEdit http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/4/42/Episode_87.pngTex makes an appearance in Episode 86. Sneaking up behind the Blue Team and launching an attack on them as she isn't sure who exactly O'Malley infected. The Blues manage to convince her that they are aware of the situation, but Tex ends up becoming enraged once more when she realizes that the Blues have a new female recruit. Sometime thereafter, Tex - along with Church and Tucker - stage an offensive on the Red Team's base after being ordered by Vic Jr. to do so. After taking a non-lethal shot (to her ass) ) from Tucker using Church's sniper rifle (and mistakenly beating up Church in the process), the three capture the empty base. Tex is then radioed by Caboose with information regarding O'Malley's current whereabouts. According to Caboose, the AI had jumped into "the Blue leader," whom Tex mistakes for Church, and holds him at gunpoint. He explains that he was never officially promoted to the position after Captain Butch Flowers' death. http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/f/ff/Omega_infected_Tex.pngShe later planned to work with O'Malley to win the war by controlling Juniorand the aliens, but she was presumed dead after Andy detonated and theirship crashed in Valhalla. She was taken to Blue Base there and along withGamma and O'Malley was captured by The Meta. She was destroyed in Chapter 19 of Reconstruction in the EMP. Epsilon-TexEdit Main Article Epsilon-Tex Tex was brought back into the series in Revelation as Epsilon-Tex, a version of Tex created by Epsilon. For more information on this Tex visit the page Epsilon-Tex. RelationshipsEdit :Main article: Tex's Relationships http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/1/15/S3_E53.pngTex observing Tucker's sword.Even though Church states that she has always been "a rotten bitch" even without O'Malley's influence, and she does often insult Church, Tex is somewhat tolerant of the rest of the Blood Gulch cast and their various eccentricities, although Episode 56 suggests that she has a habit of punching Caboose and maybe others in the head while they sleep. When she first appeared, her presence terrifiedTucker and Caboose, but they have since come to regard her as one of the group, and she has referred to Tucker at least as her friend.Tucker has even gone as far as to hit on her like he supposedly does with other girls, though this usually does nothing more than invoke her to hit him. When irritated, however, she will put the offender at risk- when the Blues were searching for the Alien early in Season 4, unsure if it was hostile, she put Tucker at the forefront for making a sex joke followed up by his catchphrase, which Tex finds annoying. http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/8/8d/Church_%26_Tex.pngTex and her ex-boyfriend ChurchHer most prominent relationship is that with Church. The pair share a love-hate relationship by insulting each other on occasion, yet are constantly aiding each other and dealing with their teammates together. Church apparently still harbors romantic feelings for her as he refers to her as his girlfriend in Episode 33 and Episode 77, even though he has previously claimed she is not a faithful girlfriend; he claims she used to steal money from his wallet and sleep with other men. It seems that Tex also still has feelings for Church, on one of her character profiles on the list of what she likes Church is the only thing on it; he also shows up on the dislikes part of her profile. Additionally, during the events of Revelation, she does not dispute Church calling her his girlfriend. According to character profiles on the DVDs, it was Tex's influence that led Church to join the armed forces. http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/c/c4/Episode_58_bgc.pngWhen Sister joined the team Tex became angry (and perhaps a little jealous) that the others had gotten a new girl while she was only gone a few weeks. Later, Tex took Sister aside and told her that even though the others in Blue Team were idiots and jerks that they were ''heridiots and jerks and that if she tried to become more popular than her Tex would talk about Sister behind her back and turn everyone against her, though at the time Sister seemed to take this as just girl talk. One of the most telling parts of Tex relationship with the rest of her team is in the 100th episode of the series when she and O'Malley talk in Caboose's head in order to talk about O'Malley's plan to use Junior to win the war. Tex asks him that she had his word that none of ''them would be hurt, possibly speaking about the others in Blue Team. And finally her last line in the series is when Church tells her to not work with O'Malley. She replies, in a oddly gentle voice, "Goodbye." ThemesEdit AttitudeEdit http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/1/1e/Tex_wielding_SMGs.pngWho's next?The fact that Tex is generally regarded as mean is played on at various times throughout the series. To cement the issue early on, Tucker asks if, without O'Malley (whose name was unknown at the time), she is just a "sweet, down-home girl", and Church replies that she "was always a rotten bitch" but after becoming a Freelancer is more like "a rotten bitch with cybernetic enchancements". She does not hesitate to do any task, regardless of how brutal it may be, as long as it benefits her. She is the only one who does not regard herself as mean, explaining to Tucker in Season 1, "I wouldn't say I'm mean, just that I'm paid to do mean things". When Tucker presses the issue by saying she enjoys it, she brushes it off, claiming it's important to enjoy what one does. The Blues, having gotten used to her, touch on her mean disposition less and less recently, though it is still evident to them on occasion. The Reds, however, refer to her as "that mean chick from the Blue Team" when she's not around, and the Blue team has admitted to calling her "Bitch-pants McCrabby" except in the case of Caboose who justifies himself by saying that he just calls her "Mrs. McCrabby". Even the AI program touches on her aggressiveness; when she narrates her flashback to the event in "Out of Mind", she claims that the AIs were designed to make the subjects faster or stronger, or in Tex's case, "just plain meaner". PaymentEdit http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/c/cc/Tex_Season_5.pngI wouldn't say I'm mean, I just get hired to do mean things.As a Freelancer, she will jump at any task if the price is right, no matter how simplistic the task may be or how small the cost (she was eager to tear off Grif's arm when Tucker offered her 10 dollars to do so). Not all of her payments have to be monetary; Tucker explains to the Reds, during their truce, that she will exchange favors instead of money, as she did for the Blues in Season One. However, money is her primary motivation to get tasks done. When the Alien's team depart the fortress, Church and Tex remain behind, until Church explains that quests usually result in a reward of some kind, at which point he turns around and finds her gone. Church then says to himself, "I really should have seen that coming..." When she catches up to the team, she strikes a bargain with the Alien, agreeing to aid him in exchange for the quest's reward; he promises her Tucker's sword, which she had previously coveted. She agrees to this and joins the team. Soon after, however, it is revealed that the Alien has not been entirely honest, as it becomes apparent that the sword is primarily a key, to Tex's chagrin. Moreover, the Alien takes possession of an aircraft which no one else was informed of, and Tex decides that, because of their deal, the ship is, by right, hers. When this, too, is deprived of her, thanks to a rocket from Wyoming, she flies into a rage and pursues him. SexualityEdit http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/7/74/Tex_Recreation.pngTex in the Recreation trailerIt is obvious that Tex is straight as Church has said before, that he and Tex were going to get married but indications show that she wasn't ready to commit as he said in one episode that she was always running off with other men or stealing money from him during the relationship. Despite this, in Chapter 14 of Revelation, after Tex said that Sister was easy, Tucker appeared and said "How do you know she was easy, Tex? You know what? Nevermind. Don't tell me. It's better in my head." Jokes about her gender were made often by Andy the Bomb, such as "Hey, Tex! I bet you haven't had your hands on a ball this big since your morning scratch!" or "Hey, C'mon! Its just a joke between the two of us guys right?". Tucker also made a similar joke in episode 10 of Revelation as he was being held by the throat by her, Tex had possession of Tucker's sword, but it deactivated since the sword only works for Tucker, so Tucker says "What's the matter Tex? Having trouble keeping it up? Don't Worry it happens to everyone, well not me but..." then Tex proceeded to beat Tucker repeatedly off screen. It can be implied that Tex is attractive as Tucker repeatedly makes jokes about her in a sexual manner, though it could be that at this time, she was the only female in the group thus making her an easy target for Tucker's signature 'Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow' jokes. (And Tucker makes these jokes about everyone) InconsistenciesEdit *In the song played at the end of episode 33, the lyrics state that Tex's name is Beth. This is non-canon as her name has been stated later in the series by Rooster Teeth as being Alison. **"Have you heard the story of a girl named Beth, now known as Tex? Her life's tale is a bloody trail and her name fits like a glove. Her daddy sighed as she slammed the door, she'd said to him, I'm Beth no more, my life's dream is to kill for green, but first I'll join the corps. Her daddy said, you're just a girl, what makes you think that you won't sink? My name is Tex and like a hex, my playground is the world." *There was much debate over Tex's codename being either Nevada or Texas, due to Tex initially declaring herself to being Agent Nevada being contradicted numerous times later in the series by other Freelancers. In the sponsor-only forum on the Rooster Teeth site, it was stated that, *In the beginning of the series Tex was able to flip Sheila over so she was back on her tracks. Yet later, when Red Team and Blue Team assaulted O’Malley’s base she was unable to lift the bomb (Andy), whereas Caboose was able to do so. This may be the case because at this point, Tex was in possession of a robot body devised by Sarge- it is possible that Sarge designed Tex's new body to be physically weaker in order to give the Reds an advantage in combat against her (or just another case of Sarge's incompetance when it comes to robotics as shown by Lopez). In episode 10 of Revelation she seems to have regained her incredible strength, catching and subsequently tossing a very large cargo container filled with medical supplies at the Reds, this is most likely due to the fact she now inhabits a new robot body which appears to have been created by the Director, no doubt returning her Incredible strength and agility. *Another Possibility for why Tex could flip Sheila in season 1 is that she was in possession of Omega at the time, who was responsible for running some of her equipment, possibly her super strength. This could also be why the Meta was able to perform such ridiculous feats of strength once having acquired it (such as lifting a Warthog and hurling it at Grif along with a whole lot of other objects, including multiple containers and a comm tower). However, in Revelation, she manages to punch through metal, hold up a several-ton crate, and basically punch Grif, Tucker, Sarge, and Simmons so hard they go flying. The body Tex was in at the time, though, was a Project Freelancer-built body, as opposed to the robotic body constructed by Sarge which she had previously used, which could resolve the otherwise inexplicable issue of her strength. *Another explanation for her varying strength is that the original mechanical body she had in season 1 may have been designed for combat and therefore had strength equivalent to that of a Spartan II. Once Tex was given a replacement body (Fransisco Montague Zanzibar) she lost her strength because that mechanical body was one of the many "Church robots" just painted black and those robot bodies were not necessarily meant for combat, but merely to hide the Alpha from the Freelancers. In Revelation, Tex may be using a body of the same design as her original from season 1 or even the very same body recovered from Blood Gulch since, the logic behind this is the fact that Tex's body had been stored in a metal box and was referred to as the Director's "secret project". *When Tex was alive, her armor gave her the ability to turn invisible. Yet when Sarge builds her a new robot body she still has the ability as shown when attacking the Zealots while trying to help the alien on its "sacred quest". She also had this ability when fighting Wyoming, and trying to stealthily take him out. It is possible that she made sure to recover the upgrade sometime after her death, or that Church might have taken it, then later given it back to her. It is also possible, however unlikely that when Sarge was building her a new body he grabbed the the invisibility part from her old armor and put it in her new one. She does not have this ability from Reconstruction and after because the Meta had taken her cloaking. Skills and Abilities Edit http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/c/c2/Tex_vs_Team.pngTex battling York, Wyoming, and Maine.Tex is one of the more skilled Freelancers in the series, though this is more noticeable during Season 9 than any other appearance. During her first appearance in Introductions, she was capable of fighting and defeatingYork, Wyoming and Maine, completely overwhelming them in every round of the training match, which is incredible as York and Wyoming were ranked 2nd and 3rd on the charts at the time. During the entire match, she only took one injury, which was a shot in the shoulder by Wyoming when he and Maine started using live ammunition during the match. During the match, Tex displays great hand-to-hand combat skills, accuracy and gunslinging capabilities and gravity staff usage, all of which were great enough to fight and defeat the aforementioned three during the match with seemingly very little effort. http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/d/d5/Tex_shoots_Warthog.pngShe also displays a certain degree of martial arts prowess during The Sarcophagus, where she took out a number of soldiers with the help of her cloaking armor enhancement. In addition, Tex seems to have accuracy with her guns, as she was able to hit and destroy both a Hornet and aWarthog with a blast from her Rocket launcher and take out multiple enemies with an SMG, all of which while riding on a moving motorcycle. She further displayed her accuracy as she launched her motorcycle at a Hornet off of a ramp in mid-air, destroying it, though this didn't kill the enemy she had intended to kill. http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/5/51/Tex_blasts_Hornet.pngTex destroys a Hornet in mid-air.During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, she displayed enough skill with grenades to stick Donut right in the head with a plasma grenade, a favor that Donutlater returns. She also displayed enough skill with a Sniper Rifle to knockLopez's head off of a turret, after which she cried "Headshot!" In conclusion, although Tex is a skilled and capable Freelancer in her own right, it is worth mentioning that because she is an AI enclosed inside of an artifical body; she is not subject to the general weaknesses a normal, "human" fighter faces such as pain, fatigue, muscle failure and the like allowing her to overpower most other oppenents through sheer endurance. FailuresEdit http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/f/f0/Tex_A.I._%2801%29.pngAs Epsilon explained, Tex is based off a now deceased woman Dr. Leonard Church loved, leaving him with only the memory of this. As a result, Tex is fated to fail at everything she does. *In the Season 9 episode, Lifting the Veil, Tex fails to save York from an exploding grenade, causing York's eye to become severely injured. *In the same season, Tex failed to kill an Insurrectionist with her motorcycle. *In Season 1, when she tries to sneak into Red Base, while she manages to take out Donut and Grif (Simmons faints), she is captured by Sarge and Lopez. *When she goes on an all-out assault later with the intent to kill them, she is later killed by Donut. *In Season 2, her plan to kill O'Malley fails as she did not count on Doc having his radio on. *In Season 3, she once again fails to kill O'Malley when Wyoming shows up and takes her by surprise. *After storming his base, she once again fails to kill O'Malley when he flees. *She also failed to question Wyoming on Omega's location as he teleported away due to Gamma. *In Season 5, when she tries to take Wyoming by surprise, he knocks her out, as he used his time-loop armor enhancement to learn where she was. *She failed to strike a deal with O'Malley as Church showed up and killed him while they were all in Caboose's head. *Just as she was leaving Blood Gulch via the Pelican, Sarge used Andy to blow up and destroy the ship. *It is revealed in Revelation that she was unable to rescue the Alpha AI from more experiments (some of which were conducted by Gamma and Omega). By the time she got there, the Alpha was completely broken down and didn't even recognize her. TriviaEdit *Tex is the first Freelancer and female character to appear in the series. *When Rooster Teeth started using Halo 3 to film Red vs Blue, they had to shoot scenes with Tex using the leader traits setting in custom games as the color black had been removed. *Burnie Burns confirmed in an interview with Lets Figure This Out Shizno group that the Tex in Revelation is a new Tex as the original Tex was captured by the Meta and destroyed in the EMP.[2]